1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security brake system and more particularly pertains to locking and unlocking the brakes on a vehicle with a security brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, security systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,192 to Cano et al discloses an anti-theft device for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,824 to Cox discloses a master cylinder pressure-retaining vehicular anti-theft brake locking mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,677 to Splinter discloses a vehicle anti-theft system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,913 to Gamboni discloses an automotive anti-theft device for brakes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,493 to Futrell et al. discloses an anti-theft brake lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,741 to Hsiu discloses a device for hydraulic brake lock valve with a closing piston.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a security brake system that is activated or deactivated with a key or card, uses a solenoid relay-valve mechanism to prevent or allow brake pressure to be delivered to the wheels, and uses a series of one way check valves to trap pressure at the vehicle's wheel cylinders.
In this respect, the security brake system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking and unlocking the brakes on a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved security brake system which can be used for locking and unlocking the brakes on a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.